Hopes and dreams
by mangagiirll
Summary: A depressed and suicidal girl with no friends has to survive high school. If only she had a friend, maybe a boyfriend...?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story I ever made, like ever ever. So please take it easy on me. Tell me if there are any grammar mistakes so I can correct it.**

**There will be no **_**Lemon**_**, it's not that I hate it, I just can't write it.**

**I do not own **_**Naruto**_** even though I wish T.T**

**Masashi Kishimoto does own it….not me. I'm Just saying..**

**Please review!**

**Now enjoy the story!**

A girl of 5 years old stood in front of the class. Every student of her class stared at her as if she came from another planet. The little girl couldn't meet any of their eyes, instead her head was bent down. "Thanks for your introduction. You can take a seat at the third row next to the window", the teacher said.

It was time for a break and all the children were playing at the playground. Some of them were jumping rob and others were playing football or playing in the sandbox.

The new girl looked at the playing children. She wanted to participate but couldn't choose.

Five minutes later, she chose the sandbox. Three girls and one boy were making a sandcastle. They didn't notice the new girl when she came closer. Only one girl saw her approaching but ignored her. Although she kept her eyes on the newbie.

The new girl sat next to the little boy while she made her own sandcastle. The girl who took notice of her didn't like her sitting next to her friend. " look out Kaito, I think she's in love with you. '' The newbie looked up with wide eyes. " N-no, I d-don't. I j-just- " while she wanted to explain the misunderstanding, she got interrupted. " let's just get out of here. ", said the boy and so the three girls and the boy left the sandbox leaving the new girl alone with tears streaming down her face.

Big pearly eyes shot wide open. I panted and looked around remembering I was in my room laying on my bed. ' Great, another dream. ' It was more like a memory of my past then a dream. I sighed, raised up and looked to the right at the window. The sun shone, the sky was clear an birds sung. This cleared that it was morning.

With another sigh, I got up from my bed and went to the bathroom. I stood in front of the sink and looked at the mirror. Same pearly eyes looked back at me. You're probably wondering whose those eyes belong to, let me tell you.

My name is Hyuuga Hinata an I'm 16 years old. I have long midnight blue hair and big pearly eyes.

Right now I'm making myself ready for school, a school that I describe as Hell. That school is called Konoha High. I don't like school very much, not because of my grades or the teachers but rather the people who studies there. Let's just say they don't like me very much, but I don't feel like talking about it right now. You'll understand when you see the life I go through.

Right now I was ready. I wore my school uniform an ate my breakfast which were boiled eggs and glass of milk. I don't really eat very much.

I went outside and closed the door of my apartment. Since I was 7 years old I lived alone. My parents died by a car accident. My little sister Hanabi was with them. She was only 2 years old.

That was one of my worst day ever.

The rest of my family didn't want me. They said I was weak and a failure and that I never belong to the Hyuuga Family. The only thing they could do is renting an apartment. They never visited or called me. That really makes me sad because they are the only family I have left.

' Why don't they ever call or visit me? ', I thought with a frown on my face on my way to school.

' I hope this year be a better year and this time I will make friends. '

**That was my first chapter. I hope you enjoyed.**

**I will only make more chapters if I have enough viewers. If I don't have, I'll discontinue this story and maybe make a new one.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

WELCOME TO KONOHA HIGH!, it read.

I stood in front of the gates of the school, reading the words that are spelled on the board above the gates.

**Welcome… welcome… welcome… **That word kept repeating in my head. To me, it didn't felt right.

I was never 'welcomed' to school. People only ignored me or looked strangely at me.

They didn't say _hi _or _welcome_ or something like that, only stared…

While I was deep in my thoughts, someone bumped into me, making me fall on my hands and knees.

"Look were you're going.", someone said. "I'm s-sorry.", I stuttered. I looked up and saw black piercing eyes glaring at me. The boy stood with his back towards me and kept looking at me.

Our eyes kept staring at each other for a minute or two.

'Why does he keep staring at me?', I wondered and before I realized, we broke eye-contact and the guy left witch a _'Hn'_ leaving me alone. I ignored the awkward situation and rose up picking up my schoolbag and walked to the entrance of the school with my head bend down.

A lot of students were already at the school-ground, gathered in groups. I could hear people talking and laughing, each group with another topic. Some of them were talking about the vacations they have spent with and others about visiting their friends or families. I tried holding back my tears. 'I mustn't cry.', I thought sadly and kept walking with my head still bend down.

I was inside the school and took my schedule we received by mail from the school out of my bag. I scanned the paper with my eyes. 'Alright, I've got History with my home-teacher Iruka-sensei.' I put the schedule back into my schoolbag and headed to my class.

**oONaruHinaOo**

'Okay, I can do this. Just go inside and try to talk to someone.', I thought to myself with my back against the wall next to my class. I closed my eyes tightly. 'I'm so nervous, what if they won't like me?' I shook my head and opened my eyes with a confident look. 'No, I can do this. I've practiced with my stutter-problem.' I turned my head and looked into my class. I saw my classmates talking and laughing, waiting for the teacher that has to come. 'Okay… Here I go…' I completely turned my body and went inside the classroom. I looked around, wondering who to talk with and saw two girls talking by the window.

One girl had a pink bubblegum-hair and green eyes and the other girl had long blond hair in a high pony-tail and blue eyes. 'Sakura-san… Ino-san…', I thought. 'Maybe I can talk to them.' I took a seat behind Sakura who sat next to the window with Ino to the right. Those two were so in their talk that they didn't notice me approaching them. I kept staring at the two girls. I could see that they were best friends, even though they fight sometimes. I really admire them, they are very pretty and social.

They are easily to talk with and they make easily friends. 'Compared to me I…', I thought sadly.

I saw them laughing about something… apparently a joke. That's when I made a decision. I tried to greet them. "U-um… G-good morning…", I said with a soft voice. The girls stopped laughing and looked surprised at me. 'They heard me.', I startled.

Ino and Sakura kept staring at me until Ino broke the silence. "A-ah… U-uh… H-hi Hinata…", Ino nervously smiled. 'S-she answered me', I thought with a big smile on my face. But that smile didn't keep to long as I saw Sakura and Ino leaving. "I have to go to the toilet, you coming?", Sakura asked Ino. "Sure." And so they left the classroom as if this conversation never happened. I sighted and bent my head down, looking at my table as if it is the interested thing on earth. 'I really thought they would keep talking to me…', I frowned. This always happen to me. When I try to talk to someone. People always talk back out of politeness, not because they **want** to, because they **have** to. As if they are forced to talk back because of me, because I want a conversation. And after that they'll make up something, hoping to end the awkward conversation so they can leave.

'Apparently, I can't do it. How hard or how many times I try, no-one wants to befriend me. I'll only be the lonely dark weirdo. Why is it so hard? Everyone can do it… Why can't I?' I covered my face with my hands, feeling frustrated and embarrassed of myself. I didn't want to be here anymore. It was only the first day of school and I already wanted to go home so I can lay down on my bed. Right when I wanted to get up from my seat to leave the class, I've got startled by screaming girls.

"Kyaaaaaaah!"

"Marry me!"

"I love you!"

"Please, be my boyfriend!"

I turned my head to the noise of the girls and saw two guys entering the classroom. The first one was a boy with a fair complexion. He's got black piercing eyes and black hair ,spiked in a form of a duck's butt, with two long bangs hanging at the sides of his face. You could see he's annoyed at the girls who're declaring their love to him. His name is Uchiha Sasuke, the most popular guy of the school. That's the boy who walked against me in front of the gates. Every girl of the school loves him because of is well-built body. Every girl… except me.

Don't be surprised, I also think of him as a handsome guy but I don't really like him like the others do I rather think of him as a rude guy with no manners. He's very mean to the girls and always cold. He never smiles or even being nice. He only has that dark aura around him and that cold look on his face.

The first time I tried to talk to him, all I've got was a glare, probably thinking I was a fan-girl like the other girls. Since then, I never tried to talk to him again. I already have got the shivers if I think about it. He really scares me.

The one I have a crush on was the boy next to Sasuke. An handsome tanned guy with whiskers on his cheeks, wild blond hair, spiked every directions and beautiful sky-blue eyes. He's got a grin on his face. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, a cheerful boy who never gives up, loves ramen, has a lot of friends and is Sasuke's best friend. This is why I love him. Unlike Sasuke, he's got that positive aura around him that makes you want to befriend him. The other reasons why is because he never gives up and always keep trying. Because of him, I've got the confidant feeling to never quit and always to keep trying no matter what… even though I always fail in everything. I tried once talking to him but the reply I've got was: "Weirdo." That was a disappointment. I didn't realize I stared at him until I felt a blush on my face. Right now, I didn't feel like to go home anymore.

Naruto is the only one who makes me smile, even if today would be the worst day of my life. I was still staring at him and saw him and Sasuke walking to their friends leaving their fan-girls in the hall. They began to talk an laugh and with a blink of an eye, our eyes met. I could feel all my blood streaming to my face, making my face red as a tomato and my heart beating very hard and fast, almost hearable.

Seeing Naruto looking at me, I immediately turned my head back in front of me and looked by the corner of my eyes at Naruto, wondering if he was still staring at me. But unfortunately, he turned his gaze back to his friends. I didn't know I held my breath, so I exhaled feeling the blush leaving my face.

"Okay class, everyone back to your seats. The lesson has begun.", the teacher said entering the classroom. This is Iruka-sensei, my home-teacher. He gives the subject History. He's very tanned and has a scar on the bridge of his nose and brown hair tight in a tail. He's easily befriend with the students. Everyone loves Iruka-sensei because of his personality… especially Naruto. But he still can be hard to us if we don't pay attention or listen to him.

"Okay, has everyone settled down?", asked the Iruka-sensei. I looked at the seat to my right. As expected, no-one sat next to me. "For the people who don't know me, my name is Iruka and I'll be your home-teacher from now on. Today we're going to introduce to each other. Even though we already know each other, I can still see new faces here. Let's begin with…"

I didn't want to pay any attention to my class, so while everyone introduced themselves, I began to draw. I always draw when I have no-one to talk to or if I'm bored. It's my passion, my world… my life. That's one of my favorite things to do when I'm alone. At least I can be myself without anyone to judge me. Unless, the students will see what kind of drawings I make. I stopped my hand from moving and turned my head, looking to the guy I admire. With a dreamy gaze, I felt a small smile coming on my face. He's actually the only one I draw. I've got tons of drawings of Naruto at home, but never showed it to him feared I'll be rejected. I didn't want him to think of me as a stalker or something. He already called me once a weirdo so it's better for me to never show them to him.

I kept staring at him with a dreamy gaze until my thoughts all vanished of my head. "…uga", I heard and with a startle I directed my gaze to the teacher. "Would you please introduce yourself, Miss Hyuuga?", asked Iruka-sensei again. I looked around the class and saw all of my classmates staring weird at me, included Naruto. 'I must have completely fooled myself.', I panicked.

I stood up from my seat, my head bent down and began to introduce myself. "U-um… I-I'm Hyuuga H-Hinata.", I stuttered with a soft voice. I-I'm sixteen years old and I l-love f-flowers and c-cinnamon rolls…", I continued. "I hate m-mean people a-and m-my hobbies are d-drawing and-" "Sensei, are we finally going to begin with the lesson?" And I was interrupted by Sakura.

I shyly turned my head again to the whole classroom and saw everyone looking at the black board, no more paying attention to me or even listening. I turned my head back to the teacher and saw him already writing something on the black board signaling to pay attention. With a sigh I took back my seat and also began to listen to the teacher whatever he's saying. But one thought still circled in my head. 'Did anyone even listen?'

**oONaruHinaOo**

"Hey, I'm eating outside the school, you coming?"

"Maybe we can go eat with Sasuke-kun or Naruto-kun?"

"Hey, hey, let's hurry before the line's getting full. Heard there's pizza!"

It was lunch-break and everyone are putting their books into their lockers so they can go eat with their friends at the cafeteria or outside the school. With my bento in my hands, I headed to the stairs which is leading the rooftop of the school. It was forbidden for students to hang out there but I didn't care. The rooftop was my only place where I can be alone. I do want to have friends but I rather alone then seeing people going out with their friends.

I took the stairs and headed to the door. I opened it, went outside and took a seat against the wall next to the door. I looked up to the clear sky, feeling the breeze caressing my face. It was a really peaceful place to me. There was no noise of cars or people. Only me and my world. But then with a startle, the door was forcedly opened by someone. As the person took a step outside, his head turned around, directed at me as I gazed at him with wide eyes.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

**Alright people, this was chapter 2.**

**I don't really know if I made any mistakes with grammar, but please do tell me if I did so I can update it.**

**I want to say it took a hell of weeks, like 2 or so, to get it done.**

**It probably will be more for the next chapter because of my exams. I have to be prepared so I'm studying right now.**

**I'll still write it on some sheet of paper but not update it until I'm done with my exams.**

**So please do have patience. Thank you ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"N-Naruto-kun?"

I couldn't believe that my very first crush was here. He never was on the rooftop, he was always with his friends at the cafeteria. Maybe he came for me? It felt like a dream come true! But wait… why was he here?

"Hey, euh… Hinata, right?", he panted. By the looks of it, it looked like he ran a marathon. With a blush on my cheeks I nodded. Naruto looked around and asked another question.

"Is Sakura-chan here?"

And that made me upset. My blush left my face as I bowed my head covering my eyes with my bangs so he couldn't see I was on the verge of crying.

He didn't come here for me as I hoped for. I slowly shook my head. "Good.", Naruto said making me surprised by the comment and sat next to me. He took a cigar and a lighter of his bag and lighted the cigar. It was very quiet and none of us spoke a word. Though I enjoyed the quietness, I do wanted to say something to him. We were alone and today was my only chance I couldn't let it slip away.

"U-uhm…", I began. "Why a-are you a-actually here?" 'What kind of question is that?', I mentally panicked. Naruto took the cigar from between his lips, exhaled the smoke and looked at me with no expression on his face. That's when I noticed how close we sat next to each other. Our shoulders almost touched each other.

"What? Don't you want me here?", Naruto smirked. "N-no! T-that's not w-what I meant…", I panicked, waiving my hands in front of me. I tried to explain the misunderstanding but my stutter made it only worse. I couldn't even make one word right. But then I heard him chuckle. "No, I was only kidding.", the blond inhaled the cigar and looked down to the ground with a smile.

"I get why you would wonder why I'm not with my friends…" He stopped talking for a second and turned his head toward me, his smile still on his face. "I came for you.", Naruto explained honestly. I looked at him with shock. 'H-he came… f-for me?', I thought. I couldn't believe this was actually happening. It felt like this was a dream I never wanted to wake up from.

I turned my head in front of me, breaking our eye-contact and looked to the ground with a soft blush and a shy smile on my face. "R-really?"

"Yeah, I want to know you better. We never talked to each other. You look like a nice girl, weird… but nice." The only thing that made me disappointed was the fact that Naruto still thinks of me as a weirdo. Even though he said he wanted to talk to me and complimented me, it still hurt my feeling.

Before I knew it, smoke flew to my face and came in my mouth making me cough badly. "I-I don't think y-you should s-smoke here, N-Naruto-kun.", I said pointing the cigar between the blonde's fingers. "Eh?" Naruto inhaled it and exhaled the dioxide, enjoying the taste. "Hehe, I always knew you were a goody-goody.", he chuckled, making me blush.

"M-me? A g-goody-goody?", I asked confused. "Is that w-what everyone c-calls me?", I wondered. Naruto laughed softly, making me more confused and a bit scared. "No, that's what I call you.", he replied. "You're one of the sweetest person I know. You're kind, you put other people before yourself and even if you did the slightest bad thing, you'll immediately feel guilty and do something about it.", Naruto explained, making my mouth fall open in shock. "That's what makes me like you.", he ended and I blushed deep red.

It was quiet again. I was thinking about the words I just heard and it made me realize that Naruto knew more about me then I did about him. The only thing I know is that he likes ramen a lot, that his favorite color is orange and the fact that he's madly in love with Sakura.

"Say, are you going to eat that? Cause I didn't bring any lunch from home." I looked at my lap and saw my lunch-box not even touched once. "W-we can eat it t-together if you want. I m-made a little too m-much and I-I don't think I c-can eat it a-all by myself." The ramen-lover tossed his cigar away and took the extra chopsticks I gave him. "Thanks Hinata. You're a lifesaver, I almost died.", he joked with his mouth full of my home-made food, sitting in front of me.

I smiled softly, not daring to make eye-contact and began to eat along. As we began to enjoy our lunch, we talked to know more about each other. Well… he did the most talk. I only listened.

**oONaruHinaOo**

Me and Naruto walked in the hall heading to our next class. It was only 10 minutes before the bell rings but we wanted to be there early, knowing we don't have anything to do. I was really nervous, I walked for the first time next Naruto. Even though we aren't friends yet, it did feel nice to walk along with someone you consider as a friend. 'Are we actually friends?', I asked myself.

From the corner of my eye, I saw the ladies' bathroom. "U-um…" Naruto heard me and turned his head to me, his eyes focused on me waiting what I have to say. "I-I have to go the toilet.", I told him. "Yeah, sure. I'll wait here." I headed to the ladies' bathroom, pulled the door open and saw two girls in front of the sink, checking their make-up. It was Sakura and Ino.

They turned their heads to the door they heard being opened and saw me standing in front of it. They stared at me and shrugged their shoulders meaning they didn't care if I was here or not and were back doing their make-up. I already felt uncomfortable by their cold behavior towards me and went to the door of one of the toilets.

After doing my business, I went to the sink to wash my hands. Sakura and Ino were still here and I heard another girl entering the bathroom. I stood next to Ino as I put my bag on the floor and watched my hands with soap. I looked at my hands and saw fresh cuts on my both wrist. It gives me the shivers if I looked at them. I covered the cuts with my sleeves and continued washing my hands, ignoring the pain on my wounds by the warm water .But then I saw at the mirror the reflection of Ino with a bracelet hanging around her left wrist. It was a bracelet of flowers with diamonds on the middle of each flower. It looked very expensive.

Ino saw my gaze at her bracelet by the mirror and smirked. "Have you already seen my new bracelet, Sakura?", Ino asked to Sakura, not getting any answer of her as she put some more gloss on her lips. "My boyfriend, Sai, gave it to me as an expression of entire love. It was very expensive, he had to sell all his painting-collections so he could pay it.", Ino added more.

Hearing her words, I could sense she was trying to make me jealous, knowing I don't have a boyfriend whom can buy me presents. I slowly turned my sight to Ino and saw her smirking at me. I dried my hands and heard the same other girl coming closer to wash her hands too after using the toilet. "Hey Big-Forehead, look after my bracelet, would yaah? I'm going to use the toilet, I don't want to dirty it." Sakura didn't answer as she was too busy to put some mascara on her lashes.

Ino put the bracelet on the sink and headed to the door of one of the toilets. I looked at the jewelery on the sink and saw how it blinked. I couldn't keep my eyes from the bracelet.

**oONaruHinaOo**

I exited the bathroom right before the other girl did and saw Naruto waiting patiently at me with his back against the wall and his hands in his pockets. "Done?", Naruto asked as I came closer and answered him with a small yes. I couldn't believe he actually still waited for me. Today was one of my best days ever. Naruto, talked to me, ate lunch with me, walked along with me and waited for me for using the bathroom. Can this day get any better?

"MY BRACELET!"

Ino burst the door of the bathroom open with her right foot and exited the restroom, Sakura right behind her. Ino looked around and her furious eyes met mine.

"YOU!", Ino pointed at me as I flinched of her outburst and looked at her confused. "You thief! You stole my bracelet!", Ino yelled. Everyone who heard her, glanced at me. Everyone's eyes were on me, Naruto included as I stood there in shock.

"Eeeh?!"

**As you all know, I've still got exams and I did say that I would post another chapter after the exams. But I didn't actually care and I couldn't wait to post it so I just did. I appreciated your patience for this chapter so thank you very much. Hope you all want to keep reading.**

**OOC? Too short? Btw, Hinata is no emo.**

**Please do tell if I made any mistakes, so I can update it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**There will be no **_**Lemon**_**, it's not that I hate it, I just can't write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** even though I wish T.T**

**Masashi Kishimoto does own it….not me. I'm Just saying..**

**Please review!**

**Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"Can you believe she just did that?"

"Yeah I know, and on the first day of school… So low…"

"How can she do that?"

"The nerve of stealing…"

"She was just jealous…"

Many whispers could be heard in the building of the school. It was the biggest topic of the day. Everyone was talking about it. Everyone thought I stole Ino's bracelet. Why would Ino think I would do such a thing? And on the first day? Well, not that actually matters, cause I would never steal anything in the first place.

I just had a great day with Naruto, hoping me and him could become friends but as always… Bad things happen to me.

I had English with Kurenai-sensei. I sat at the far back of the classroom next to the window. Kurenai-sensei was my favorite teacher and she was actually the one who technically raised me as her own daughter since the day my parents died and no family-member wanted to take me in. Since no-one wanted me, Kurenai-sensei was the only one I can rely on. She's a very beautiful women. She's got a fair-complexion, long black curly hair and red eyes with dark circles on it. Her lips are full and covered with red lipstick which makes her even more gorgeous.

I wasn't aware of myself I stared at her as she wrote something on the blackboard, probably signaling us to copy it from the blackboard since I'm not really paying any attention. But my mind wasn't focused on her anymore.

I looked around and saw a few students of the classroom, mostly the girls, still whispering about the incident, sometimes they took a quick cold glance at me. I took slow a look at Naruto. He didn't say anything to anybody. He just looked ahead of him with a bored expression. I wondered if he was thinking about the incident too. Now I feel even more bad as I looked down.

**Flashback**

"MY BRACELET!"

Ino burst the door of the bathroom open with her right foot and exited the restroom, Sakura right behind her. Ino looked around and her furious eyes met mine.

"YOU!", Ino pointed at me as I flinched of her outburst and looked at her confused. "You thief! You stole my bracelet!", Ino yelled. Everyone who heard her, glanced at me. Everyone's eyes were on me, Naruto included as I stood there in shock.

"Eeeh?!"

"Don't act stupid. I know you did it!" Naruto was confused. He didn't know what was happening but whatever it was, he saw Ino kept yelling and calling me a thief, making me look bad in front of everyone and he knew he didn't like it. So as loyal as ever, the blond stood up for me. He stood in front of me, blocking Ino's view so she would make eye contact with Naruto . "Wait Ino, don't make fast conclusions. Tell us what happened."

"I already told you. This girl stole my bracelet." Ino pointed at me again now that our eyes met again. I bowed my head as my crush looked at me confused, hoping to meet my eyes for an explanation. But I couldn't look into Naruto's ocean blue eyes while Ino kept blaming me.

Naruto looked back at Ino with angry eyes. "Why do you think she would do that?", the blond growled. "Don't just blame people of your mistakes, especially to Hinata. She's a kind girl, she would never steal anything and you know it." After every word, Naruto's voice became louder of anger making a few students scared of the roughness of his voice. Ino and Sakura weren't scared at all. Ino only glared at Naruto, not convinced at all by his words. Sakura stood behind Ino, a worried expression was written on her face as she switched glances from Ino to Naruto and back. Sakura had a bad feeling how this fight will turn out be. And so did I…

Ino gritted her teeth in frustration. She couldn't believe this… She couldn't believe Naruto was actually defending me. "Stop making excuses by saying she's kind. She may be sweet and all but don't forget _**who**_she really is!"

'Oh no… Don't tell me she…', I thought as I'd got interrupted. "I don't care, Hinata is different.", Naruto defended me again. "Oh yeah? And how do you know? She is a fucking Hyuuga, Naruto. You know what kind of people they are. And now you are sticking up for _her_? You are my friend Naruto, you should stand behind my back." I clenched my hands into fists after I heard her say that. She put so much venom on that word. _**…her…**_ It was said with disgust, as if it was not normal that someone like Naruto would stand up for someone like me. Naruto became furious, he didn't care if Ino was her friend, she didn't have the right to talk bad about me, Hyuuga or not. "She's nothing like _**her**_!", Naruto growled. It was nearly a whisper but everyone heard him.

It was quiet as everyone stood shocked after hearing the blond's last words. No-one dared to say a word, even Ino and Sakura were stunned. Ino looked to the ground, extremely ashamed of herself after realizing what she said. She regretted using that topic as excuse of me stealing her bracelet. Ino couldn't meet Naruto's eyes anymore, she knew Naruto didn't like to talk about the past… about _**her**_. I slowly looked up to Naruto. I couldn't describe his face. His blond bangs covered his eyes as he stood.

I bent my head as I looked to the floor. I didn't like this. This isn't what I wanted, even Naruto didn't want this. Everything turned out great but then something awful like this happened. I put my small hands on my chest, feeling my fast beating heart. 'I shouldn't have went to the restroom, then this would have never happened.', I thought as I clenched my hands into fists again. 'This is all my fault. Because of me, Naruto-kun…', I didn't want to think about it, heck I even didn't want to be here. This was all frustrating.

"I-I…", I began as everyone watched me trying to say something. I could feel Naruto's eyes on me. The tears began to appear at the corners of my eyes. I didn't want Naruto to see me cry as a stupid weakling who can't handle this unnecessary argument. "I-I have to go.", I said quickly as I immediately left the hall.

**End flashback**

'Naruto-kun is probably angry at me.', I thought. 'After everything that just happened, it's obvious he wouldn't talk to me anymore.' This saddened me as I looked back at my desk. It was okay, this wasn't the first time this ever happened to me. It was normal people would leave after they had a short conversation with me. At first they don't know what kind of person I am, but after they met me, they would leave me and pretend they never talked to me.

But it hurt even more when it came to Naruto. The thought of Naruto not talking to me… ignoring me… leaving me! I didn't want that! Unshed tears appeared at the corner of my eyes as I clenched my hands into tight fists. 'It was my first time someone willingly talked to me… had a conversation with me… Naruto-kun…', I mentally panicked. I couldn't take it anymore, it hurt too much. I needed something… something to erase the pain. My hands trembled as my eyes scanned my desk, searching for something sharp. I didn't care if I did it in front of everyone, I just wanted the pain gone.

'I CAN'T FIND IT!, I mentally screamed as my eyes went wide. I couldn't find anything to make the pain go away. Normally I would always have it with me. But now that I deeply needed it, I didn't bring it with me. I flinched when I heard the bell ring. "Okay everyone, that was it for today. Don't forget to make your homework. I see you guys tomorrow.", Kurenai-sensei said. After I heard Kurenai-sensei talking, I had the chance to calm down. I couldn't believe I wanted to cut myself where everyone could see it… where Naruto could see it… I whipped my tears away before anyone could see what a cry-baby I am. I wasn't aware my tears almost streamed down my cheeks.

I saw everyone leaving the classroom, leaving me behind with Kurenai-sensei. I couldn't find Naruto. 'He probably left already.', I thought saddened a bit. I sighed, gathered my stuff and headed to the exit, but got stopped by Kurenai-sensei. "Hinata?", Kurenai-sensei called. "Y-yes Kurenai-sensei?"

"Is everything okay? I saw you panicking a moment ago. Did something happen?", Kurenai-sensei asked worried. I was very glad that she cared for me by asking me that question. But sometimes I hoped she didn't have to worry about me. She already did more than enough for me, I couldn't possible ask more.

"N-no Kurenai- sensei, everything is f-fine.", I lied. I hated lying, especially to Kurenai-sensei. But I wanted to show her that I'm strong, that I'm not weak anymore so she doesn't have to worry about me any longer. "You sure?", sensei insisted. "Yes s-sensei. Pleas, d-don't worry a-about me.", I forced a shy smile, hoping that will convince her that I'm okay. I didn't want to burden her with my problems. The teacher smiled back. "All-right, but if anything does happen, you can come to me."

"Yes K-Kurenai-sensei.", I bowed as I left the classroom. The black-haired teacher's smile turned into a frown as her gaze kept locked into mine retreating form.

"Hinata…"

**oONaruHinaOo**

It was afternoon, the sun almost went down. I excited the building and headed to the gates of the school so I could finally go home. 'I'm so tired. I can't wait to be home so I can lay on my bed.', I deeply sighed. I stopped walking as I realized one thought kept locked in my mind. 'In the end, I didn't make one friend…' It was foolish of me to think Naruto wanted to be my friend. It was obvious he didn't need me as a friend as he already had many, but he surely hates me after what happened.

'I have to stop thinking about it.', I bumped my small fist against my head, trying to leave those memories of my head.

"Hinata!"

"Eh?" Someone called my name. 'Who was it?', I wondered as I looked around, searching the owner's voice. The voice came from the gates of the school, Naruto standing right in front of it.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

Naruto kept calling me and when he saw me looking at him, he waved. I was surprised seeing Naruto still at school. Normally he would be already headed home with his friends.

I ran to him and stood in front of him with some space between us. "N-Naruto kun? W-Why are you h-here? Didn't you h-head home with… u-um… y-your f-friends?" To me, it was weird to use the word 'friend'.

"No, I waited for you.", Naruto grinned. That made me confused. "W-Why?", I asked him curiously. Naruto's grin left his face as he looked at me seriously. Now I was scared. Naruto probably was going to scold at me that he regretted talking to me because it all lead to the argument between him and Ino, that if we never talked at the rooftop this argument would have never happened and that it was wrong to become friends. I trembled as I waited what he was going to say.

Naruto saw me trembling in fear as a calm expression appeared, but still serious. "I wanted to talk to you. Look, everything that early happened, don't let it bother you. Okay? You haven't done anything, so you shouldn't worry about Ino's stolen bracelet."

I looked to the ground. I was happy Naruto assured me I did nothing wrong but the guilt kept coming if I thought about it. "I-I know, b-but… I know h-how important that b-bracelet is to Ino-san, b-but… I-I can't h-help it but b-blame it on m-myself… I was a-actually in the restroom, m-maybe I d-did stole it u-unconsci-"

"Stop!"

"E-eh?", I startled. I looked up and saw Naruto was beyond mad. " Don't ever talk like that about yourself, you hear me?" I was confused, I wasn't aware what I said incorrect, but I what I did know, he was angry.

"I-I'm s-sorry…", I mumbled an apology as I bowed my head. Naruto took a good look at me and he already felt guilty for yelling at me. He knew he never used that tone on me. "Look,", Naruto sighed, "I'm sorry, but…" Naruto waited to think to use the right words. "Just… Please don't talk like that about yourself ever again. That stolen bracelet, that's Ino's problem. You've got nothing to do with it, so don't solve a problem what's not yours".

Naruto put his hand on my right cheek gently as he caressed it with his thumb. He came closer without any space left and looked right into my lavender eyes, our lips almost touched. "Do you understand, Hinata?", Naruto ended.

"Y-yes, I-I understand.", I broke our eye contact with a deep blush on my cheeks. Naruto smiled when he heard those words. His hand left my cheek and took a step back as he knew such closeness made me feel uncomfortable.

"Alright, I think I should go now. It's pretty late and my mom is going to be angry if I didn't return home before dinner.", Naruto said as he put his hands inside his pockets. "Don't want that happen.", he joked as I giggled to his humor.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Y-yes, s-see you t-tomorrow.", I stuttered. Then Naruto left as I kept staring at his back while he ran home. I smiled joyful as I turned around and took the opposite way to my apartment.

After everything happened, I became friends with my crush Naruto.

* * *

**I'm sorry it took so long for me to update. I'm on vacation and I don't have internet unless I'm at my family's home. Don't fear, I'll still update but can't promise it won't take long. Thanks for waiting and hoped you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**There will be no **_**Lemon**_**, it's not that I hate it, I just can't write it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Naruto**_** even though I wish T.T**

**Masashi Kishimoto does own it….not me. I'm Just saying..**

**Please review!**

**Now enjoy the story!**

* * *

It was quiet. There was darkness everywhere. The dull-colored curtains covered the windows, not allowing to show any light in the room, the only light that was presented was a screen. A screen of a computer, but no person sat behind the computer. One page was left open. That page was something every one of the social world would click open with the mouse. They would chat, make new friends, make comments of other statuses and like pictures. Everyone used it, even a loner. But that loner doesn't interact with people. It only gets messages, mean messages. Even though those weren't threats, it did make this person scared. And those messages proofed that the loner didn't have any friends. A profile-picture was presented on the profile. It was from a girl with a soft shy smile. It was the only picture that was shown. No likes and no comments. And that owner sat at the corner of the bedroom with a blade covered with red liquid on the floor next to her.

Soft panting and dribbles of a liquid could be heard. The loner's hands trembled as she looked at it and watched how the red liquid streamed from her writs to the elbows until it dribbled down on the cold floor. Her whole two forearms were covered with fresh cuts and… blood, lots of blood. But that was fine. Only if the pain could be stopped, everything would be fine. But the crying didn't stop. Tears kept streaming down her cheeks as she thought of the messages on the screen.

Everything they wrote was like a knife that struck into her heart. They didn't care, they didn't care if they hurt her. They didn't' care how she would feel about it. Sometimes she wondered what she was worth of living if nobody wanted her. Wouldn't anyone care if she was gone, if she wasn't here anymore? Wouldn't they care if she was dead?

**oONaruHinaOo**

Like every school day, I sat alone at my desk as I looked in front of me. The English teacher wasn't here yet so everyone was gathered in groups, talking with their friends. And no one was talking to me as usual. I didn't like this situation. I didn't like it when people were gathered in big groups while I stood by myself. I could particularly hear their conversation, their laugh, their jokes… It hurt me, but that was over fast as I heard a loud laugh coming from my admirer.

'Naruto-kun.' I thought with a smile and a blush as I watched him laugh with his friends. People were always around him. Everyone liked him, there was probably no one that hated him. It was like after giving one big smile that it brings people to him, including me. But I couldn't stand around him while everyone could. His friends wouldn't approve it and if I ever did, people would badmouth me and Naruto would know what kind of person I really am: a dark lonely weirdo who keeps to herself. While I kept watching him, I wasn't aware until later he smiled widely at me. My face became red as a tomato after that and immediately turned my head back. I could almost feel steam coming out of my ears.

**(No POV)**

"Honestly, weren't you a bit too harsh to her?" asked Sakura to Ino after they entered the classroom as they stood next to the door.

"Yes, I know but still… It's my bracelet we're talking about it, Sai gave it to me.", Ino explained as she and Sakura looked at Hinata.

"Why do you actually think she's the culprit? You heard Naruto, Hinata wouldn't do such a thing. It could be anybody ells. " Ino looked at her best friend/enemy as if she grew a second head.

"Are you crazy, Sakura? Of course it's her. Us two and Hinata were the only at the restroom, it's so obvious she did it. …Unless you stole it?" Ino said as she looked at the pink-haired girl from the corner of her eye.

Sakura took a step back surprised after she heard that sentence. "Hahaha! Have you gotten mad? Why would I steal something as ugly as that? By the way, Sasuke-kun would of course by me a way more beautiful and expensive accessory than your common flower bracelet."

"What did you say, Big-forehead?!" Ino yelled at Sakura as she smirked at the blond. But before the blossom-girl could say anything back, both Ino and Sakura heard a name being called they never want to hear ever again.

"Karin! Did you hear what happened yesterday at the hall near the restroom?" asked a random guy as he run to Karin while she stood in front of the entrance with a bored expression and her hand on her hip.

"Of course I heard about it, you dumb-ass. Did you forget who you're actually talking to?" Karin scorned at him as she adjusted her glasses. The boy stood speechless before Karin pushed him not even gently aside as she saw her worst enemies.

"Sakura and Ino, what a surprise seeing you two here. Didn't you transfer of school? And I was so hoping you did.", Karin insulted Sakura and Ino. But they didn't let the red-head insult them while they still had their dignity.

"I'm sorry for disappointing you Karin. But you should blame your glasses, they give you such a good eye view.", Haruno fought back with a smirk as Ino chuckled. Karin growled slightly as she crossed her arms. "Where's the Hyuuga? I need her." Sakura and Ino looked confused before they gave Karin a suspicious look. "Why? Has it something to do with my bracelet?", Ino asked.

"Ugh, no. That ugly thing? Puh-leas, my time is more worthy then finding out where you leave your trash behind." Before the furious blond could say anything, Sakura's curiosity has gotten better of her. "Then what is it, Karin?" The glasses-girl searched around for the lavender-eyed girl before she gave an answer. "Let's just say I've some big news for her.", She smirked at Sakura and Ino and made her way to Hinata. Sakura and Ino looked at her confused, wondering what news could be so big for Hinata to know.

**(Hinata's POV)**

"Hey, Hyuuga!", Karin called me as I flinched when she slammed her hands on my desk. I slowly looked up and saw her smirking at me. "Y-yes, what is it K-Karin-san?", I stuttered, wondering why she's actually bothering me. Her best friend was expelled from school last year, so I didn't see why she would still go after me.

"I have some news for you. And it's a big one.", I kept quiet after she whispered the last part to my ear, listening what she wanted to tell me. "Someone will come back soon." I wide my eyes in shock after I heard that. My hands on my lap trembled as I thought why _**she**_ would come back. 'It can't be. She was expelled at December last year, she wasn't supposed to come back. I can't believe it. I don't want to believe it. Maybe, it's a rumor. Yes, that could be it, a stupid gossip.'

"I-I don't believe you.", I told her half convinced as Karin laughed at me. "Then don't. It's not like I want you to believe me, but you've been warned." Karin smirked again and made her leave, not after she blew a lovely kiss to Sasuke who looked disgusted and looked away.

No-one heard mine and Karin's conversation, obvious minding their own business, not caring at all why Karin would talk to me. No-one but one person. He heard everything. He knew who his cousin was talking about as he looked at me with a sympathy look.

"Alright everyone, settle down please. The lesson has begun.", Kakashi-sensei entered the classroom, his nose still buried in his book after Karin left. Everyone took their seat after someone yelled him a 'You're-Late-comment. "I'm sorry, but I had to save a cat from a tree.", Kakashi-sensei lied as he put his Icha-Icha book away. Everyone groaned, obvious of his lame excuse. "Let's just begin with the lecture sensei, before I fall asleep", Shikamaru said as Kakashi-sensei agreed and started to teach.

And of course, I didn't pay attention as I kept thinking of Karin's words. Even though I was convinced, I couldn't help but have a feeling that Karin told me the truth. 'Maybe she will come back to Konoha High and make my life a living hell again.', I thought scared, imaging what kind of cruel things she would do to me if she would come back, not even aware three people glanced at me.

**oONaruHinaOo**

Tan hands tied up his sport shoes as he made ready for the gym less. "Hey Naruto!", Kiba called as sat next Naruto. "Is it true?" Naruto rose up as he looked at his friend confused. "Is what true, Dog-Breath?" Kiba blinked before he answered. "You know… About Hinata. Everyone is talking about it." The ramen-lover stood up as he sighed annoyed and looked at Kiba right into his eyes. "Look, if you're referring to Ino's stolen bracelet, I don't want to talk about it." Kiba chuckled as he stood up from his seat too.

"No, not that. Me and the guys became aware of you liking Hinata. You have been talking to her a lot recently. We kind of think it's weird you're actually hanging out with her." Naruto became more annoyed as he thought how he didn't like it when people were judged, especially someone as innocent as Hinata.

"Yeah, so? Got the problem with that?" The dog-boy placed his hands in front of him, signaling he didn't mean any harm. "Not me, but I just wanted to let you know. There are people who are against it, mainly the girls." The blonds sighed again as he looked to the ground in thoughts.

"Let's just go before Guy-sensei makes us run 500 laps." Kiba grinned as he and Naruto left the changing room and entered the gym. Naruto made his way to his friends but not before the blond stumbled against a certain someone.

I sat stiff on the bench with my sport bag on my lap as I waited all of the girls to leave the changing room. I never changed my clothes in front of anyone cause it only made feel very uncomfortable, not to forget that no-one liked me and wanted to be by my side. Some girls would look at me strangely at me as if I was crazy why I don't change yet and others would look at me disgusted that they had to change in the same room as me.

I waited a bit as everyone left the room but I still didn't change. I still waited two minutes until everyone definitive was gone as I knew sometimes they would come back to take something out of their bag they forgot. I took my white baggy school t-shirt with the symbol of the school pasted on the back and put it on, my dark blue short right after. I put on my shoes, set my hair into a high bun and exited the room. As I shyly entered the gym, I wasn't aware someone walked into my direction and I accidently stumbled against him, making me fall to the ground.

"I-I'm s-sorry.", I stuttered an apology and looked up and saw Naruto standing in front of me. "N-Naruto-kun?"

"H-Hinata? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you standing there. I was on my way to my friends.", Naruto explained his clumsiness as he lent me a hand and I stood up from the cold dusty floor. "T-thank you." Before Naruto said something back, Kiba walked pasted them while wiggling his eyebrows to Naruto.

Naruto glared at him for only a second and his eyes rested back at mine. "You're not hurt, are you?"

"N-No, I'm fine." I was surprised he asked me that. I was not used to someone concerning for me. If it was someone else, he or she would certainly make a rude comment on me and leave me on the floor.

"U-Um… N-Naruto-kun? I-Is it okay… i-if we could e-eat t-together on the roof l-like last time? I-I r-really enjoyed your c-company a-and I-I thought…. M-Maybe y-you w-want to hang out w-with… with m-me?" Naruto gaped at me by my use of words, which made me panic. 'W-Was I too bold?'

"U-U-Um… Y-You d-don't have to i-if y-you don't want to! I-I can still eat a-alone! I-I'm u-used to i-it! Y-You can go b-back to y-your f-friends a-and-"

"I would love to."

I stared at him my eyes widen in shock as Naruto softly smiled at me. "R-Really?" I asked for sure he won't regret his decision. "Of course, we are friends after all." Naruto grinned at me as I stood speechless.

'F-Friends?'

* * *

**I really need a Beta.**


End file.
